


The Winchesters

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Family, Guilt, Pain, Protective Winchesters, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are the oldest Winchester... After your mother was killed your father John Winchester gave you the role of care taker to your little brothers Dean and Sam.. The problem was he never really asked you if you wanted that role. Your dad plunged you into the life of hunting things that went bump in the night. All in hopes of killing that thing that killed your mom. So you were sent from town to town, forced to hunt, forced to raise your brothers, forced to give up your life..But as your uncle Bobby would often say... Sometimes you have to take life by the horns and run out the timer. ( what ever the hell that means.)





	1. In the Begining.

You were only 6 when it all happened. You, your mom and Dean were all in Sammy's room saying good night..

"So this is where the party is." Your dad said from the bedroom door. 

"daddy!" Dean yelled as he went running to him. John scoop him up. 

"Hey Dean, Think Sammy is ready to toss the football around?" John asked. 

"No.." Dean said laughing. 

"No? y/n? what do you think?" he asked

"No.. Daddy." you say smiling. 

"Hmm guess I'm out voted." he said kissing your mom. 

"John do you think you can....." Mary asked, 

"Sure, come on Dean-o... ( y/nic name) time for bed." He said. You watched as your dad tucked Dean into his bed- zooming him around like an airplane and then tossing him onto the bed. Dean laughed as John covered him with the blanket. 

"Hmm. There was something else I was supposed to do." he said like he was in a deep thought. 

"Daddy!" you say giggling. 

"Oh yeah." he said scooping you up and gently laying you in your bed. He pulled your blanket up to your chin and then leaned over. he touched his noise to yours and you happily gave butterfly kisses. 

"Good night princess." he said. 

You had only been asleep a few moment when you thought you heard your mom yell.. Carefully you climbed out of your bed and crept into your little brothers room. 

You see your dad standing next to your brothers bed.

"DAddy?" you say. John turned and looked at his daughter, he smiled tiredly.

 

"It's ok Princess." he said.. You walked over to your brother and he cooed up at you. Suddenly something dripped onto his crib. Your dad wiped it, he looked up at the ceiling. Your eyes followed his and your heart stopped when you saw your mom on the ceiling. It didn't make sense why was she up there? John screamed just seconds before your mother burst into flames. 

"DAD!" Dean called you were frozen you just couldn't seem to make your legs move. John scooped Sammy up and shoved him at Dean..

Dean Take your brother outside now!" he yelled. 

"Y/n!" he yelled Still stunned you looked at him.

"Go with your brothers and take care of them... Now!" the tone in his voice had you running, you caught up with Dean and took his free hand you almost pulled him out the door. as your bare feet hit the grass your dad scooped you all up and hurried you to safety. 

The firemen called it an electrical fire.. But that didn't make since. You thought. 

Your dad took you all to a motel.. The first of many to come... He tucked you and your brothers into one of the beds. You tried to sleep but you couldn't every time you closed your eyes you saw your mother on the ceiling. You heard your daddy and climbed out of the bed. You tip toed to him. He was sitting at the small table his head in his hands. 

"Daddy.." you say softly. He looks at you his eyes wet and red. 

"What happened to mommy?" you ask. He looks at you sadly. He scoops you up into his strong arms and hugs you tight. 

"It's ok Daddy.." you say

"I'm gonna need your help sweety.. With your brothers... Can you do that... Can you help daddy?" he asks. 

"Ok Daddy.." You say he hugs you again and presses his wet cheek against yours. That was the last time you ever remember seeing your dad cry.... Later Bobby would say it wasn't fair that he pushed that on you, that he pushed this life on any of you. But then again... You can't really remember another life.. not really. It's like that part of you was just a dream, and never really exsicted


	2. Lesson One

Days turned to Weeks, Weeks to months, and Months gave way to years. And before you knew it you were 10 yrs old. You got up out of the motel bed. You had lost count of how many motels you have stayed at since this all started, Or how many schools.. You went to the other bed and gently shook Dean and Sam awake. 

"Whaaaatttt?" Dean moaned covering his head with his pillow. 

"You have to get up, we have to go to school." you tell him.

"I don't want to go to school, I'm sick." he muttered under hi pillow. 

"Right, and I'm the tooth fairy... Get your ass up.." you say. Dean sat up and threw his pillow at you, missing you. 

"And pick that up." you say. Dean stuck his tongue out at you. 

"I like school." Sammy said from the other side of Dean.

"Of course you do. All you do is eat paste and play with blocks." Dean growled. Sam looked at him confused. 

"Come eat guys." you call out. Sammy jumped out of the bed and bounded toward you, while Dean walked toward you in slow motion. You poured Sam a bowl of cereal and passed it over to Dean. You sat down between your brothers and began to eat. All Three of your heads snapped up as the door opened. 

"Daddy!" Sammy yelled As he jumped up and ran to John.. You and Dean smiled at him from your seats. 

"How'd it go?" Dean aksed.

"Great, all taken care of." John said rubbing the top of his head with a smile.

"Awesome, no school" Dean says. John looked down at him.

"Actually, Were gonna stick around for a couple of days." John tells him..

"Why?" you and Dean ask together. 

"I need y/n's help with something," John says looking at you 

"Wait, She doesn't have to go to school but WE do? That's not fair!" Dean growled. 

"Come on Dean.. Don't be like that.. IT's just for a couple of days. Besides, you don't want to stick around here... IT's gonna be boring." John said 

"What am I doing dad?" you ask

"You'll see. Sammy, Dean, better get dressed or you'll miss the bus." He said setting Sam down.

"But..."Dean started. John said nothing else just gave him a look that clearly said subject closed. 

"Come on Sam, let's get dressed." Dean grumbled taking Sammy by the hand. 

"Dad I don't understand." You start.

"You will. Go get dressed." he says. You quickly ran into the bath room and changed into your Jeans... Captain Caveman t-shirt, and high tops. By time you were ready Dean and Sammy had already left for the bus stop. Your dad looked up at you from his weapon check.

"Ready to go?" he asked you.

"Go where DAD?" you ask

"You'll see." he says ushering you out of the room. You climbed into the Impala and sat next to John.. 

"Hey Princess. I know I missed your birthday.. I'm sorry." He said 

"It's ok dad." you say

"No, it's not.. reach under the seat." he says with a smile. You look at him for a second then do as he said. Your fingers wrapped around a box and pulled it out. Your eyes dance with joy as you look at your dad. He smiles wider. 

"Sorry I didn't wrap it better." he says. 

"That's ok, Thank you daddy!" you say with out opening it first. You smile at him.

"Well open it already..." he says. Excited you pull the top of the box off. Your smile fades a bit when you see the gun sitting there nestled in tissue paper.

"So what do you think?" he asks

"It's a gun..." you say shocked. 

"Yeah... its a good one too. I tested it out already just to make sure it discharged properly... but yeah it works great." he tells you. 

"Thanks?" it came out more like a question than a statement

"You don't like it?" he asked. 

"It's great really....." you start. 

"But...." he finishes for you.

"I was kind of hoping for a Barbie." you say. He glances at you, the look on his face was clearly annoyance.

"A Barbie? What in the hell are you gonna do with a Barbie? Throw it at the monster?" he asks as if you were crazy. 

"No sir." you say looking down at the gun. 

"Damn straight. Trust me honey, that gun is gonna become your best friend." he says 

"Yes sir." you say. 

"So I thought, since you have a gun of your own now.. You and I we'd spend the next couple of days learning how to use it." he says. You force a smile and nod. 

John pulled the Impala into an empty field.. 

"First were gonna go over safety rules.. Go ahead and pick it up. " he says. You hesitate and he obviously sees the concern in your eyes. 

"Y/n y/mn Pick it up." he ordered. you reach out and take it from the gun. It felt kind of heavy in your hand .

"That's an automatic.. It has a clip." he says reaching behind him and pulling up his duffel bag. He set the bag between you and him and pulled out a clip. 

"First make sure the safety is on." he says When you don't move he reaches over and points to the gun.

"Right there. " he tells you. "Always make sure that is on till you are sure you are going to need it.. understand?" he says. 

"Yes sir. " you say. 

"Now take the clip and shove it up the butt of the gun till you hear it click." he says you do as he says and he smiles. 

"Ok now with your thumb, hit the realese and remove the clip." he says. You do it and he smiles proudly at you. 

"That a girl. I want you to pracitce that as much as possible till yo can do it in your sleep ok?" he says

"Yes sir" you say. 

"But always make sure the safety is on. I don't want you to shoot yourself or one of your brothers understand?" he says. You nodd. 

"Ok were gonna do a little shooting, but I don't want you to get discuraged... ok... This being your first time and all." he says. You nod he climbs out of the car, but when you don't he opens your door he opens it for you. You climb out of the car and follow your father... There is a stump set up with several beer cans and a glass bottle in the middle. 

"Ok y/n.. I want you to brace your legs, putting most of your wait on your domenate leg." he says you do as he says

'Good now hold the gun up in front of you, with both hands." you do, you try to steady the gun but your hands are shaking a bit.

"Try to relax ok... The gun is gonna push you abit. Bt you need to stay standing.. Now look down the barrel, can you see the targets?" he asks 

"Yes sir." you say. 

"I want you to squeeze the trigger, and shoot as many of the targets as you can." he says. You nod. He stands back You take a deep breath and squeeze. Pop one can, pop, two cans, pop,pop,pop. Three, four, five, pop..pop.pop.pop... And on it went till the bottle laid busted on the ground. When you were done you stood there un believing what you just did. 

"Safety." John ordered. You hit the safety and lowered the gun.. John looked at you, amazed. 

" you're a natural.." he said smiling ear to ear..."Way to go sis." 

"Thank you sir." he said. Something changed after you hit every target.. There was a sense of pride in your self, and a sense of bad ass as well. You loved the way your dad looked at you as he reset the targets.. It was as if he had a new appreciation. You ran your left hand over the sleekness of the gun..

"Mad Max... " you say. " I think I'll call you Mad MAx." 

You continued with practice for hours... When your dad said it was time to head back, you felt disapointed.. You stuck Mad Max back into his box... Your smiled at your dad while he told you about his latest hune, and how someday soon you'd be huntingwith him. You coludn't wait to take down the monsters with your dad... and you couldn't wait to tell Dean about you first lesson


	3. A Broken Family

As the years went on you actually found yourself enjoying the hunt. Once Dean was old enough to join you and dad it became a competition to see who could kill whatever it was first. Sammy on the other hand, he had seemed to lose intrest over the years. It was weird, at first he couldn't wait to hunt... Begging you and Dean to get dad to let him go with, but when he finally was allowed to hunt... Well it didn't take long for him to second guess your dad, Dean and even you. You had walked in on him one day with College brochures spread accross the motel table. 

"What is this?" you asked picking one up. He shrugged. 

"Nothing, just looking." he said. You eye him closely. 

"Sam, you're lying, I can tell. Level with me little brother, what's going on?" you ask sitting down. Sam sighed. 

"I'm thinking about school. Just want to see if I would get in or not." he lied. 

"Ok.. Well I know you could get in, you were always great with school. Even with all the moving around we did You were the only one of us to actually graduate form a school not some GED mail in thing. And you did it with honors. You can do it Sam. Not that it matters, cause you're just seeing if you can get in." you say with a wink. The front door opened and Sam hurried to slip the brochures into a nearby bag. Months later you and Dean pulled up to the Carl Inn Motel in Memphis and climbed out of the Impala your arms loaded down with supplies. 

"I'm telling you I had that shifter in my sights first." Dean insisted. 

"Doesn't matter I killed it. It's my score." you tease. He was about to protest when the loud voices coming from the motel room stopped him. You looked at Dean and rolled your eyes. 

"They're at it again." You mutter. Dean looked pissed as he walked through the door. 

"What's going on?" He asked. 

"YOUR BROTHER IS LEAVING US!" John Yelled. 

"What?" you ask confused

"I got into Stanford." Sam explains. 

"You did?" you replied smiling. 

"Wait you knew?" John asked you. 

"No... Well I knew he was thinking of applying" you stammer. John crosses to you. He towers over you and you suddenly feel like you did when you were a kid. 

"And you didn't bother to talk him out of it? Or tell ME?" he growled. 

"I'm sorry sir." you say. 

"Don't you dare blame y/n. This was all me." Sam said stepping between you and your father. 

"Maybe if she had done her God damn job right of raising you, you wouldn't have these stupid ideas of leaving." John said starring over Sam's shoulder at you. Sam shoved his dad. 

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" you shouted. The next thing you knew he and Sam were throwing punches. IT took both you and Dean to pull them off of each other. 

"STOP IT NOW!" Dean ordered. 

"You walk out that door and don't even think about coming back." John warned. 

"Fine. See you around." Sam said before picking up his bag and walking out. You should have went after him, Hell you probably should have went with him. But you couldn't make your feet move. You just stood there, starring at the closed door, waiting for it to open. 

"Dean, double check our supplies, we bug out in 10." John growled walking out of the room. 

"Yes sir." Dean said. That was the day every thing changed. Sam went off to find a new life, you were no longer Dad's favorite ( not that he would admit it) leaving roll to belong to Dean. And a piece of you died. Dean would often remark in how you changed. Especially when he would get a kill. There was no more competition in you, it was just a hunt. When he asked you about it you just looked at him with a stone face and said. 

"People Grow up Dean." 

Dean missed his family, he missed teasing his little brother, he missed competing with his big sister, but most of all he missed the little bit of joy that was there.It haunted him, he hated being in charge, but he didn't really seem to have a choice, Dad depended on him, y/n Depended on him, even people he didn't even know seemed to depend on him.  
Not long after John decided to do most of his hunting alone, Calling you and Dean once in a while to give you an cordinecess of a possible hunt. But even you became bored with that and after a few months you decided to spread off on your own as well. Dean tried to convince himself that you were just trying to work harder for the cause as Dad put it, make more ground up that way, but deep down he knew that was more to it. But then he got a call, a strange call from John, talking about danger... Then it was almost as if John dropped off the face of the Earth.. He Called you, but you just blew him off... Telling him how John was fine, And you were kind of in the middle of something and you'd get back to him soon. He doubted that. You had become distant and he knew there was only one member of the family that you would probably listen to right now. The only problem was convincing Sam to help as well.


	4. Double Trouble

You were barely asleep when there was a knock on your door. You pulled the pillow over your head and waited for whoever it was to go away. There was another loud knock and you rolled off the bed, kicking an empty whiskey bottle as you did. you stumble to the door and flinch at the bright sun that blinded you when you opened it. 

"Hey sis, Surprise." Dean said. 

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" you ask

"What I need an excuse to come see my sister?" he asks. 

"Hey y/n." Sam said behind your brother. 

"Sammy? What's going on?" you ask confused. 

"Can we come in?" he asked. You hesitated for a second then sighed and let them both inside you small rundown apartment. 

"How'd you find me?" you ask sounding annoyed. 

"That card I got from you for my last birthday." Sam said smiling. 

"Great." you mutter. 

"So um, sis. Nice place you got here." Dean said eyeing the room. 

"Yeah well it's cheap." you say grabbing clothes off the chair and tossing it on the floor. You pointed to the Chair. Sam smiled and took a seat while Dean nosed around. It was a one room apartment. It always reminded you of some of the motels you use to stay at as a kid and in some messed up way it brought you a bit of comfort. 

"So um what do I oh the pleasure?" you ask. 

"Dad's missing." Dean says turning to face you. 

"What do you mean missing?" you ask confused. 

"I mean we haven't talked to him in days. You know it's not like him to be in some kind of contact." Dean says. You sigh and cross your arms over your chest. 

"I told you Dean, Dad's probably off doing God knows what. He'll turn up when he needs us." you insist. Sam shook his head.

" I thought the same thing, but ever since Dean came and Got me I have to agree with him." Sam says. 

"Wait you went and got him from school? What the hell Dean? He was gonna make something of himself." You snarl

"I needed his help." Dean insisted. 

"With what?" you growl. 

"Finding you for one, Shit y/n, you're almost as bad as dad, not telling me where you were!" He argued. 

"I talk to you all the damn time!" you grumble. 

"Yeah you talk to me, But just long enough for you to blow me off!" he growls.

"You guys come on!" Sam interupted 

You stop and turn away. Dean sighs. 

"Look sis, we need your help in finding Dad. We tracked him to Jericho But when we got there all we found was a wacked out ghost and dad's Journal." Dean said handing a brown worn leather book. You look at the book and turn it over. 

"Dad never goes anywhere without this." you say 

"I know." Dean says. 

"We were hoping You could help us find him." Sam says. 

"I wouldn't even know where to start." you say. 

"Well we think, we may have an idea. But We'd really like you to come with us." Sam tells you. You look at one brother and then the other. 

"I don't know Now's not a good time." you say. 

"Why?" Dean asks. 

"It's just not a good time ok." you say vaguely. 

"y/n we really need your help on this." Sam says. you look at your baby brother and sigh at the sadness in his eyes. 

"Fine, um let me get my stuff I'll meet you outside." you agree finally. Sam gets up and hugs you. 

"Thanks." he says. 

"Sure. What's family for?" you say. 

"It is good to see you." Dean says smiling. 

"Yeah yeah." you say as they leave. You grab your phone with one hand and start throwing your things in your duffle bag with your other. 

"Hey." you say when the guy on the other end answers.

"I have to leave town for a little bit." you explain. "Yeah I know.... I was just wondering if I could get a little for the road? Yeah well I'm not sure where we're going yet." you say. Suddenly there was a flicker of light and a tall man stood infront of you. He had bleach blonde shag hair and sky blue eyes, he looked like he just stepped out of a surfer magazine. 

"You are going to need to stretch this. Not exactly easy to get this stuff you know." he says handing you three small viles filled with something red. You pop the top off of one and down it. 

"Good?" he asks. 

"You have to go." you say. 

"What no thank you?" he asks 

"Thank you, now you have to go." you insist. 

"You know sweety, You could be a little more appreciative." The man says before disappearing. You toss the other two viles into the bag and head out to meet your brothers. 

"


End file.
